


Misery Loves Company

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike's in love with the slayer.





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Misery Loves Company  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike's in love with the slayer.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Night' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

All vampires came out to play at night. But not Spike. He had more urgent problems. 

_He was in love with the slayer._

Spike closed his eyes tight against the thought running through his mind. _William, the Bloody was in love with the slayer._ His eyes flew open as a growl rumbled deep before it ripped from his throat.

_How in the hell had this happened? More importantly what was he going to do about it?_

A cruel smile crossed his face. _Why should he have to suffer alone?_ Spike grabbed his leather duster and rushed out into the night.


End file.
